1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to a scanning driving circuit and the flat display device having the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Currently, scanning driving circuits are adopted in flat displays, that is, the manufacturing process of thin film transistors (TFT) flat displays is adopted to configure the scanning driving circuit on an array substrate to realize the driving method conducted row by row. In order to reduce the manufacturing cost, conventional scanning driving circuits adopt the left-right dual-driving mode. That is, the scanning driving unit in the left side controls the scanning lines in the odd rows, and the scanning driving unit in the right side controls the scanning lines in the even rows, and such control is conducted in accordance with the scanning signals in an interleaved manner. As such, one scanning line is driven by the scanning driving unit in a single side, which results in a greater loading. In addition, the signals delay of the output ends of the scanning driving signals may be greater with respect to the farther output ends. The voltages at two lateral sides of the panel may be difference, which affects the display performance of the panel.
Generally, a dual-direction driving method is adopted, that is, the scanning driving units at the left and right sides transmit the scanning driving signals to one scanning line at the same. However, two scanning driving units have to be configured for one scanning line. Under the circumstance, not only a plurality of scanning lines, but also a plurality of scanning driving units have to be configured. This attributes to complicated circuit design and more occupied space, which may affect the narrow border design more difficult.